Música & Eu
by Mai Pille
Summary: Cada parte de seu corpo, um diferente acorde. Charlie gostaria muito de saber tocá-los.


**

* * *

**

Música & Eu

Por Mai Pille

* * *

**Parte um # Timbre **

_**Sons de mesma freqüência, tocado por instrumentos distintos.**_

Nymphadora compunha versos. Um pedaço de pergaminho, uma pena, e então ela depositava lá cada pedaço de sua alma. Ela era talentosa, Charlie tinha certeza que sim.

Costumava fechar os olhos para buscar os versos em sua alma e Charlie observava sua expressão se tranquilizar tão logo ela o fazia. Os versos fervilhavam e brotavam de sua alma, como se estivessem borbulhando dentro dela tão intensamente que ela se visse obrigada a escrevê-los. E eram lindos, simplesmente lindos.

_"Experimente!" _- ela dizia, os olhos brilhando em excitação enquanto ele apenas sorria e negava.

Charlie nunca fora a mais delicada das criaturas. Suas mãos eram grandes e seus movimentos eram bruscos, seu andar firme e as linhas de seu rosto eram duras.

Charlie era o tipo de homem que mantinha os pés bem presos no chão. Mas a partir do momento em que ela entrou em sua vida, ele poderia jurar ouvir o som de seus sapatos descolando-se da terra. E aquele era o som mais encantador do mundo.

Ele nunca soube apreciar a arte, até ela lhe ensinar.

* * *

Quando Charlie tocou seus lábios pela primeira vez, ela se afastou e sorriu. Um sorriso quente. _"- Vamos com calma, tudo bem?"_

Ele não tinha calma, mas apenas assentiu, de todo o modo. E então, como se o compreendesse, ela acrescentou: _"- É como a música, Charlie. Nós começamos com a melodia, e depois vamos improvisando, improvisando e improvisando..." _

Ele só não esperava que ela fosse levar isso ao pé da letra.

* * *

**Parte dois # Intensidade **

_**Percepção**** da amplitude da ****onda****sonora****.**_

O outono não combinava com ela. As folhas secas e sem vida despencando das árvores com uma leveza agoniante não combinava com o espírito de Tonks. Nem com ela e nem com seus cabelos, sempre coloridos e vibrantes.

Ele não entendia muito sobre melodias, de todo o modo, mas tudo em Tonks lembrava-lhe uma.

Durante todas as tardes do outono ela bateu na porta da casa de Charlie, e ainda mesmo o som de seus dedos batendo no carvalho lembravam a ele uma melodia.

Ela era pura essência, pura música. Composta de um modo complexo por notas e cifras. Cada parte de seu corpo, um diferente acorde. Charlie gostaria muito de saber tocá-los.

* * *

Ela passava todas as tardes, e sentava-se com ele em frente à lareira. Ela costumava chegar quando o jardim da frente estava limpo de folhas caídas, e quando saía, as folhas já se encontravam no chão novamente. E então ela parava, sorria para ele do jardim, e dizia: _"Consegue ouvir isso, Charlie?"_

E então seus pés encontravam as folhas secas caídas no chão e a amassavam. O som era agradável até mesmo para Charlie. _"É música!"_ dizia ela.

Nymphadora Tonks costumava ensinar música a Charlie todas as tardes. Por vezes permanecia por apenas alguns minutos que ele costumava classificar como sendo dificilmente curtos, e depois saía, fazendo música em todas as folhas secas que conseguisse.

* * *

O sorriso dela era a coisa mais graciosa que ele já havia visto no mundo. E ela estava sorrindo quando disse: _"Você gostaria de ouvir um pouco de piano?"_

Ela tocava e sorria ao mesmo tempo. E, de alguma maneira, a combinação dos sons que ela produzia estava em perfeita harmonia com seu sorriso. Era calmo e apaziguava a alma, assim como sua música. Tirava a dor e dava o lugar ao delírio, e ele só fazia admirar. Admirar, contemplar e venerar, porque Charlie sabia que entender ele jamais conseguiria.

* * *

**Parte três # Altura **

_**F****orma como se percebe a ****freqüência**** dos sons**_

Charlie havia a tocado, e pensava que havia ido longe demais. Nymphadora Tonks o olhava de um modo diferente, os olhos castanhos elétricos como se estivessem conectados diretamente à pura energia.

_"Desculpe",_ ele disse, e ela segurou sua mão nas delas. A mão de Charlie era grande, e ela a acariciou suavemente. _"Não se desculpe, Charlie. Você estava improvisando"_. Então sorriu. E ele a beijou.

* * *

Seus lábios não tinham gosto, eles não eram feitos de sabores. Não eram doces, e nem amargos. Não eram úmidos e nem secos. Eles eram canções.

Os gemidos dela eram letras de música. Sussurros, sibilos, ruídos. O corpo dela era como um instrumento, e Charlie estava aprendendo a tocá-lo, desvendando seus acordes e cifras da melhor maneira que seu espírito não exatamente delicado permitia.

Ela se enroscava nele, e ele a segurava firme e forte, as mãos dele simplesmente não conseguiam abandoná-la por um segundo sequer. E então ele pode sentir a música verdadeiramente.

Charlie pode compreender o que a tornava tão fascinantemente bela, ele pode experimentar a sensação de, finalmente, conhecê-la.

Era assim que os artistas se sentiam, afinal. Completamente viciados por suas músicas. Embriagados de melodias. Loucos por suas cifras. Hipnotizados por acordes.

Nymphadora Tonks lhe despertava tudo isso.

* * *

**Parte 4 # - Duração ****a quantidade de ****tempo**** durante o qual um determinado ****fenômeno**** persiste**

Ultimamente ela não estava mais sorrindo, não para ele. Charlie se perguntava se ela havia perdido sua canção em algum lugar. E então, um dia, ela o olhou muito profundamente e aquilo o assustou. Ela segurou a mão dele nas suas uma vez mais e depositou um beijo suave em sua bochecha antes de dizer: " - Sinto muito, Charlie".

Ele a observou caminhar pelo jardim, em meio as flores novas e coloridas. Os pés pisando na grama verde, os cabelos coloridos dançando de acordo com a canção do vento. Ela não voltaria mais. Havia encontrado outro alguém.

Charlie sabia que isso aconteceria algum dia, mas rezava para que não fosse tão doloroso. Afinal, Nymphadora Tonks era pura música, e ele não sabia entendê-la. Ela era melodia, a personificação da arte, um conjunto de notas complexo, uma composição perfeita. E Charlie simplesmente não conseguiria... ele não conseguiria entender.


End file.
